Computers and other electronic products, for example, digital televisions, digital cameras, and cellular phones, often have one or more memory devices to store information. Such memory devices usually have numerous memory cells and associated circuitry to access the memory cells. As memory cell density increases for a given device size, producing these types of memory devices may pose challenges.